The journey of Naruto
by TTZtheAnimeFan
Summary: Naruto gets adopted in to a normal family in the real world. Right now he is going to go to high school. Nothing can go wrong right? I mean Naruto is a "normal" kid after all. Wait what is this chakra thing? Naruto's life just get keep getting more and more complicated, as the day pass. Especially after he learned about this "chakra" thing. Secrets that must be kept no matter what
1. Prologue

_Ok guys, I just want to clear things out, saying this is basically Naruto but all the events happening in the real world. The general public will not know about chakra. Some characters from Naruto won't have chakra in this story. This story is basically a different take on Naruto, how Naruto would have been if it were to take place in a real world setting. This is not an Isekai._

 _Anyways hope you enjoy!_

 **Prologue**

(Japan, Tokyo)(Time-22:12)(On a stormy night)

"Honey! Do you hear a child crying? It has been about 30 minutes since the noise started." a lady who looked like she was in her early twenties said. She had short brown hair that reaches down to her shoulders. She was wearing a casual dress, but one thing about her stand out the most. She is pregnant. The woman seemed to be using her phone while relaxing on the couch.

Beside her was a guy reading a newspaper on a comfortable looking chair. He looked like he was in his late twenties. He had a muscular figure, broad shoulder and all. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt along with baggy pants. His hair was coal black. It was short and messy. "Yeah, now that you mentioned it… Our neighbor don't have kids do they." The man said slowly getting up. "You stay here Rikko. I will go check it out." He went towards the sound which was coming from outside the front door. The couple lived in a two story house. As the man opened the front door, to his surprise he saw one. A baby who barely looked like he is a few days old, was crying all alone right in front of the door, soaking wet from the rain wrapped in a white blanket. Then the man seemed to have realized the kid. He quickly grabbed the crying baby out of the rain. And carried him in to the house.

The woman, Rikko who heard the baby's cry getting louder and clearer, got out of the couch slowly and yelled "Honey! Is everything OK?" "Yeah" was the answer of the man, as he got back inside, carrying the baby. "But there is a problem."

"Dear god, is that a baby? What happened?" The woman asked looking worried. "Explanation comes later, first we need to dry him out before he catches a cold."

(A few minutes later)

"It looks like the boy fall asleep. Must be tired from crying that long." The husband said, as he gently put the kid down on the couch. "Honey, do you know this kid?" The woman asked as she looked at the kid, she realized that the kid actually has hair, blond spikey hair, and he has three whisker marks on both his cheeks.

"Yeah, look at this my friend, Minato sent me this picture." The man showed his wife a picture from his phone. It was the picture of the kid. Below it was a text saying "Kushina just gave birth yesterday! What do you say isn't he cute. His name is Naruto by the way. Naruto Namikaze."

"Isn't that your childhood friend? Don't tell me, did he abandon this child?" The woman asked with a look of shock. "There is no way. The Minato I know would never do that. Nor would his wife Kushina. Something must have came up." the man defended childhood friend.

"Haven't you tried calling him?" the woman said while gently rubbing the boy's head who was sleeping soundly.  
"Yeah I already did that, his phone was shut off, so was his wife." The man said shaking his head.  
"Then what are we supposed to do with this kid? I am also giving birth to our daughter next month you know." The wife said.  
"What else we got to look after it until Minato comes back. He had helped me in several tough situation, what kind of friend would I be if I ignore his son, who he left at my place. I am sure that he has a good reason to do this. He always does." The man said with determination.  
Yusa just sighed "I guess you are right." She said.

A few days past and news of Minato and his wife Kushina's death reached the ears of his childhood friend. Appearently they were murdered. Their bodies were found dead in the middle of a forest. They both had gaping holes in their stomach. The course of death was labeled a mystery/murder.

(13 years later)(Tokyo)(7:30 in the morning)

My name is Naruto Kamikaze. I am the adopted son of Akira Kamikaze and Rikko Kamikaze. And brother to Rikka Kamikaze. Even though I am adopted my parents treated me like their own flesh and blood. We are quite the normal family. Well more like everyone in my family is normal... except me. People call me ... weird. But hey there is nothing wrong with been weird, it just means I am different. Why do people call me weird you ask? Well that is an easy question to answer. I am ridiculously strong for my age. Not only that but I can run faster than a dog, and to top it all off my stamina is second to non. I could run for an entire hour straight without getting tired at all. But that craziest thing about me is that I have insane regenerative capabilities. I heal from a scratch wound in less than a minute. One time I broke my leg after falling off a cliff, and guess what.. it healed in a day. I had no idea what is causing this but I like it. My father on the other hand was worried. He was worried that I might have some mutations in my genes so he did a lot of check up on me, but it yielded no results. Eventually he gave up, however he told me to never go all out unless I absolutely have to.

Anyways some people also call me a knucklehead genius. Why do they call me that? Well according to them I am very dumb when it comes to lessons but I am also call a genius because I can up with a lot of ideas faster and better than anyone can. I was home schooled with my sister. Why was I home schooled? My sister has a massive social anxiety and she normally can't even hold a normal conversation with strangers. She would start panicking and hide behind either me or my parents. My parents asked me if I wanted to go to school ahead of my sister but I declined thinking school would be pretty boring if I went alone. Which bring us to today. My sister's social anxiety had died down. She is still nervous around strangers but at least she don't start hiding behind me when someone comes up and speaks to her. And thus hear I am at the Konoha school, attending as a junior high student, first year. Well more specifically I am transferring mid term.

(Currently) (Naruto, his dad Akira and his sister Rikka pulled up in front of the school)

"Now remember Naruto, don't do anything too rediculus and behave yourself." Naruto's father said while Naruto just gave him the "What is that supposed to mean" face, "And Rikka, don't be too nervous. If anything happen you have your brother with you." Akira said. "Now then, you two good luck on your first day."

Naruto and Rikka got out of the car. They were both wearing typical school uniform. Naruto with a white shirt and black pants with a tie. He had a black backpack with orange stripes. While Rikka was wearing a white shirt with a black skirt that goes down to her knees. She had a plain white backpack. "Well then, good bye." their farther said as he drove off. The high school was massive. It was a massive building that goes up to 8 stories high. And the building was wide. It was about 300 meters wide. It has a symbol of a fire right above another symbol (The konoha symbol)

"Onni-chan, I am scared." Rikka said as she looks downwards.  
"Come on Rikka-chan, I am here with you. Anyways we are running late. Let's go, I think our class is in the second floor. Room number 2(F)." Naruto said as he signaled his sister to follow him.  
"Hai." Rikka said quietly following behind Naruto.

(2 minutes later) (Naruto and Rikka made it up to the second floor.)

"You two must be the transfer students right? Folllow me." a lady who looked like she was in her late 50s said.  
"Hai." Naruto said while Rikka just followed her silently.  
"Here is your class. 2F" The lady said as she showed the kids their new classroom.  
"Hai, thanks for helping us o... Mam." Naruto said while thinking "Crap! Too close I almost called her old lady. Damn it Naruto stop saying that to elders."  
"It is fine. Your classroom teacher will be Iruka-sensei. He will properly introduce you to the class." the lady said not realizing that Naruto almost called her old lady.

Naruto knocked the door and went in, Rikka meekly following behind him. Naruto immidiately took in the sight of the classroom. The classroom was quite large, there were 12 people in the classroom. There were a few open seats. The seats were arranged simply. There was a long table with four chairs on both sides of the classroom while the middle was a walk place. Each side has four long tables with four seats for each table. His teacher looked like a man around 30 years old, with a scar running across the tip of his nose. He was wearing the teacher's uniform of the school which consists of all bluish black clothing and a green jacket.

In the student he found two people who stood out to him the most. Not because Naruto liked them, more like the opposite. They looked emo, and Naruto hated emo with a passion. The reason will be revealed latter. One of them looked like he had a duck butt for his hair, and had a "I am cool" look on his face. The other was different, his straight black hair covers his right eye and he had a blank glare in his eyes. Both of them were looking straight at Naruto, but little did Naruto know they were looking at him thinking of one word "Chakra."

THE END

 **Preview**

 **"What do you want to fight duckbutt."**  
 **"What did you call me whisker face?"**  
 **"You really should not fight in class."**  
 **"Stay out of it Utakata."**  
 **"Sausgay!"**

If you have any suggestions please leave a review. Constructive criticism is allowed but please don't flame for no reason. Anyways hope you enjoy the story.


	2. First Day at school

Hey everyone thank you for the support on the previous chapter. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. And as for the question/request. Yugito will be in the story, for the paring though I am not so sure on that yet. I think I will make a voting poll of some sort after I introduced all the female characters that could make a good paring for Naruto. And I just want to say almost all the Jinchurikis will be in the story. =)

Chapter 2: First day at school

"Oh you two must be the new students coming in today, Naruto and Rikka was it... Welcome to class 2(F). The name is Iruka. You can call me Iruka sensei." Iruka said with a smile.  
"Come to the front and introduce yourself to the class." he said.

"Hai." Naruto and Rikka said as they made their way towards the front of the class which was right in front of the door. Naruto saw that his sister was pretty nervous so he decided to go first. "Hello everyone, my name is Naruto Kamikaze. I am currently 13 years old. So, yeah I hope we can get along well." Naruto said.  
"Do you have any dreams Naruto?" Iruka asked.  
"Umm, dreams... let's see. I guess I don't have any yet. But if I have to say one dream then I would say that I want to open a Ramen shop." Naruto declared not noticing the whispers from his future classmates, some of them looked like they were about to burst out laughing.

(Among the students)

"Man that guy sounds so lame. A ramen shop?"  
"He is so weird he is like the exact opposite of Sauske." a pink hair girl said.  
"I know right." a blond hair sitting next to the pinked hair girl said.  
"I think he is pretty cute." a girl sitting next to the two girls said with a small laugh. She had long black hair that covers all the way down to her back.  
"Have you gone insane?" the pink haired girl said, with a surprise face.  
"How troublesome. He sounds like the noisy type." a guy thought to himself. He had his head resting on his arms which were resting on the table. His hair was tied to the back making it look like a pineapple.

"Does he not hear these whispers? Since he has chakra he should have been able to hear the tiniest of sounds with a little training. He is either good at staying calm or he has no control over his chakra." another guy thought. His straight long black hair was covering his left eye, he was sitting beside a guy with a raven hairstyle who was staring at Naruto, as if he was sizing him up. But then after a few minute he turned away and let out a loud scoff.

"Hey duckbutt head! Are you scoffing at my dream!" Naruto shouted, pointing directly at Sauske. He already didn't like emos, so that scoff didn't sit well with Naruto.  
Now that was something the whole class didn't expect, this was his first time here and he is already picking a fight with someone. "Ahh did he just called my Sauske-kun duckbutt head." the pink haired girl thought. The blond girl looked like she was about to explode, while the girl beside them was laughing.  
"Damn it! I was right! This school just got even more troublesome!" the pineapple haired guy screamed internally.  
"I think it is just the ladder and he hasn't have any chakra training." the guy sitting beside the raven haired guy thought.  
"No, I didn't scoffed at your dream, I was just thinking how much of a total loser you are." the raven haired guy said with a face that said "I am above you."

"What did you say!" Naruto said as he raised his right fist.  
"You want to fight me?" the raven haired guy said still keeping the poker face.  
"Alright cut it out you two! Sauske it is wrong to scoff at someone's dream, and don't look down on anyone. Naruto don't go starting a fight with everyone." Iruka scolded them both of them sternly. "Hai." Naruto said. While Sauske just looked away. Now Naruto's urge to hit Sauske is even growing. "This guy" he thought.

Iruka sighed and turned to Rikka, "Rikka, are you..." Iruka stopped mid sentence as he saw Rikka shaking. Naruto noticed that too and thought "Oh no! I screwed up. Me picking a fight with that Duckbutt must have made Rikka more nervous."  
"How about I do the introductions for you." Iruka said to Rikka with a smile. He had full knowledge about Rikka's social anxiety, "Ha..i thank you Sensei." Rikka said.

"Ok, listen up everyone, her name is Rikka Kamikaze, she is the younger sister of Naruto here. She is a bit shy so treat her nicely alright." Iruka said while getting a bunch of "hai" from the class. The class was thinking "they are related?"

Iruka turned to Naruto and Rikka and said, I know it is the first day and you two might want to sit together but, I think it is the best if you take a seat with other students for a week or so, so that you get to know them a lot more."  
Naruto wanted to argue but he knew Iruka was right, there were certainly spared seats, but if they were to sit together for the rest of the year, it would make it harder because he wouldn't really know everyone that well.

"Ok Naruto you go sit in the right side, second row. Together with Shikamaru." Iruka said pointing to the seat right behind Sauske and the other "emo" kid. There was another person sitting in the second row right side and it was a guy with a bored/irritated/unintrested face. He had a pineapple hairstyle. Iruka thought to himself while nodding his head "If I were to put Naruto in any other seat with others, he might be arguing with them. However if it is Shikamaru... hehehe Naruto might also be able to stop Shikamaru from sleeping all the time by annoying him. Yes killing two birds with one stone."

"As for Rikka.." before Iruka could say anything he heard someone saying "Iruka-sensei, she can sit with us." Iruka knew the voice belongs to the class representative, Aguri. "I guess, Rikka you can go sit in the third row of the left side. Next to Aguri, the two girls next to her are Sakura and Ino." Iruka said as he pointed Rikka in the direction of her seat. "Sakura and Ino might be too much for someone with anxiety issue, but with how friendly Aguri is with everyone, I think that might work out as well." Iruka thought. After that both Naruto and Rikka took their respective seats. Just as the class was about to start, three more students came in to the classroom.

"Oi! You are late to class again!" Iruka shouted, at the three students, "Sorry, sensei we ran in to some problems on our way here." One of the student said dismissively as they took their seat, which was right behind Rikka, at the left side of the class, the fourth row, the last row. "Don't be late again! And we have two new students here, and you three if I hear a single bad word about you from anyone for another time, then know that you three are in big trouble." Iruka said with a firm voice. "Hai Hai." was the students replies.

Naruto was getting bad vibes from those three, when Naruto met Sauske, he hated him and wanted to punch him in the face, but he knew that it just a personal preference he had on a person, there are certain types of people he liked and he didn't like. Basically he didn't hate Sauske because he was necessarily a bad guy. However these three that entered looked like bullies. Actual people with a horrible personality. Naruto had the feeling something bad is going to happen between him and those guys, just a gut feeling and his hunches are right most of the time.

"Alright everyone! Lets start the class."  
The first class they had was Japanese history, in this time Naruto got a new friend in Shikamaru. At first Naruto thought he was just a lazy guy who would get annoy easily, and yes he is. But he also answered Naruto's question patiently, although he had an annoyed look on his face. Naruto found Shikamaru to be a good guy. A lazy good guy. He found out the name of the guy sitting beside Sauske guy was named Utakata. And he also found out that his hunches were correct. The three guys who walked in late were actually school bullies. Later Shikamaru looked like he was about to fall asleep, Naruto wondered how Shikamaru could feel sleepy in class,  
Well he got his answer in about five minutes when he himself started to get sleepy. "Man, school is boring!" Naruto thought

The second class was also with Iruka, it was about Math. Now this class got interesting when Iruka left the class for a while to get a projector.

"Alright everyone, do the exercises while I am gone." Iruka said, leaving the class. Naruto took a look at the questions and thought "What are these? Equations?" Naruto thought not while scratching his head. The entire time Naruto wasn't paying attention, before he knew it, his mind had wondered off somewhere else. "Dude, Shhikamaru." Naruto called out to Shikamaru and looked at his sheet only to find out he finished all of the exercises already. He didn't even showed any working he just wrote the answers.

"What the heck Shikamaru, did you knew the answer from the start?" Naruto asked surprised. "No, I just did it in my head, writing down stuff is a drag. You are stuck right? Just copy my answers." Shikamaru said handing Naruto his sheet while going back to his regular position which includes him laying his head down on the table. "That fast!" Naruto thought.

"Hn, you can't even do that? You are as pathetic as you look." Sauske said, turning back.  
"Huh! What did you say duckbutt! Do you even know how to do it?" Naruto replied  
"Of course, don't think I am at the same level as you, whiskered face."  
"I get it you are so dumb that you can't tell the difference between a scar and whiskers."  
"And it looks like you are so dumb you can't tell the difference between hair and a duck's butt."  
"Are you so unoriginal that you got to steal someone else's comebacks, you really are dumb aren't you!" Naruto shouted as he stood up from his seat.  
"Can you only call people dumb? And don't spit, when talking you probably have some kind of disease." Sauske said as he also stood up.\

The entire class was now watching them, but both of them were ignorant of that. Utakata thought to himself "They look like some kind of spiteful siblings. Either that or they might be enemies in their past life." Meanwhile Shikamaru looked like he is regretting his entire life. "Man, there goes my peaceful life. I want to change schools."

Naruto and Sauske's faces were now mere inches away, that was something that both of them would regret doing for the rest of their lives, as the guy who was sitting behind Naruto, pushed Naruto. There were two reasons as to why he did this, first he was a nerd and he couldn't concentrate on his lessons as Naruto is been too loud, and second reason is because he saw both Naruto and Sauske's faces getting too close, perfect opportunity to push him. He pushed Naruto in such a way that no body realized it. Or rather the person sitting next to the nerd should have realized it but he didn't, because he is also a nerd and he was doing his lessons, while ignoring what was happening.

Before Naruto realized what was going on he had the sudden urge to puke for some reason, his mind went blank. "Hell No!" Naruto thought as his brain slowly progress what was happening. He was kissing Sauske, not just a kiss, on the cheek or anything, mouth to mouth. Naruto and Sauske both break out of the kiss quickly, they both turned to their back and puked. The whole class was stunned, and the entire class shouted "EHHHH!" for different reason, most girls are thinking "He stole Sauske-kun's first kiss!" While most guys didn't even know what to say. The only one who was laughing was the class representative, Aguri. While Rikka's face was bright red, and she had steam coming out of her head. While the two girls beside them, Sakura and Ino looked like they wanted to kill Naruto.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Sauske said enraged.  
"No, someone pushed me!" Naruto exclaimed but it seemed nobody believed him.

"What is going on in here! Quiet down you maggots!" The classroom door flung open revealing a woman who was about 20 in age, she had purple hair, that was tied kind of similarly to Shikamaru's hair. She was wearing a brown coat over a fishnet suit, and she was wearing tight pants that reaches down to her knees.  
"Anko-sensei" the students who knew her thought. "Hey listen! If I hear another another word coming out from this class, the whole class will be in deep trouble. Not another voice!" She said as she left the class. Everyone knows about Anko except Naruto and Rikka, so all of them quiet down, and returned to doing the exercise (But all of them were thinking about what just happened). When Anko says trouble, it means trouble. Almost every students was afraid of her.

As soon as she left Naruto was about to say "Seriously I was pushed" but he was stopped when he felt something touched his head. It felt relaxing somehow. He felt almost as if something was coming in to his head, and sliding down to his entire body. He turned to see it was Utakata. He was touching Naruto's head with what looked like a pipe. "Calm down Naruto." Utakata said as he removed the pipe from Naruto's head. Naruto could have sworn he saw a few bubbles coming out of the pipe. "yeah.." Naruto said, feeling strangely calm.

Meanwhile Sauske asked Utakata silently "Your new genjutsu?"  
"Maybe" Utakata replied, which Sauske responded with a "Hn"  
After that Iruka came back, not knowing what has gone on in the class. The rest of the class went quite normally, and after the second class was a 15 minutes break for the students.  
Naruto decided to go to where Rikka is sitting but he saw Rikka chatting with two girls, one girl with pink hair and one with blond hair. Seeing this Naruto decided it would be best not to interrupt. Little did Naruto knew, those two were asking Rikka about him. Especially the question "Your brother is gay?"

"Na-Ru-To-Kun" Naruto head a voice called out to him from behind. It belonged to the voice of that of the class representative, Aguri.  
"She is the one who invited Rikka." Naruto thought, as he saw Aguri coming towards him from the back of the class.

END

I couldn't finish this chapter to the fullest because I didn't have enough time, but I also didn't want to make people wait any longer so I guess I will make it a two part chapter for Naruto's first day at school, And I know these few chapters have been quite slow, but I promise things are going to pick up in the next few chapters  
:3  
And note

Aguri is an OC, so just want to clarify that, she will have some relevance in the story, because I needed an OC for something which I won't say yet. XD

ANyways hoped you enjoy.


End file.
